User blog:LexiLexi/Game of Thrones Valar Morghulis Review Roundup
We knew the day was coming...the season finale of Season 2 of Game of Thrones. It's sad that we have to wait until next year to see what happens next, but boy, was there a lot of action in Valar Morghulis! And finally we got a good close-up look at White Walkers. We've compiled what the critics thought of this episode. And more importantly, what did you think? Leave your reviews in the comments section, and vote on our poll at the bottom! Loved It Huffington Post "Director Alan Taylor has not let us down yet; much of this episode had the visual poetry and compassionate precision that he generally brings to the show. He has an uncanny ability to find the emotional center of every part of the story, and though all of the Season 2 directors have been very good, Taylor was able to infuse large parts of this hour with an elegiac, even lyrical quality." TV Fanatic Score:3.9/5 User Score:4.6/5 "Indeed, after 10 more sweeping, character-packed episodes, winter is most definitely here." Indie Wire Score: A "There was an extra ten minutes to play with for the finale, and it really helped the show breath a little more: the choppiness of some of the season was thankfully absent. If the budget can accomodate it, we hope it's an option that gets used more often as the show continues. Right now, the major problem with the show is the sheer number of characters and plots to follow even though the scenes themselves are almost invariably superb, and no show on TV has a better cast. Rumors are that series three will only adapt half of the third book, "A Storm Of Swords"; hopefully that'll give more room to unfold across the season. Either way, the show's really hit its stride in the final couple of episodes, and we can only keep our fingers crossed that it keeps getting better and better. It's going to be a long, long ten months." The Examiner Score: A+++ "This last episode was 64 minutes of awesome, one that tied up all storylines from this season, yet created a huge cliffhanger as well, one that shows an army of White Walkers to the fate of the Stark family. If you thought they would have gotten together, well this season shows, that each one is on their own separate journey, even Jon Snow, whereas the Lannisters seem to have won not only a battle but the war. But is it truly a dire situation for all involved?" Screenrant "The climactic scene comes as the standout moment in a season filled with many highlights and powerful character moments. This was a truly exciting and well-made season, one that may actually trump its predecessor – a rare feat in both television and film. Here, though, the lion’s share of the credit is owed to the cast and production value of the series. Because of those efforts, Westeros has become a tangible and believable place, giving the story room to work without addressing plausibility. Game of Thrones doesn’t feel like a bunch of actors playing at fantasy; it feels like a world inhabited by real people. And that, after two stellar seasons, may prove to be the series’ biggest attribute." Thought it was Okay Baltimore Sun "It wasn't as thrilling an episode as last week's "Blackwater," but the season finale advanced at least seven major plotlines, including perhaps the two most important. Though most of the events on the show take place in southern Westeros, the action is building in the east and north, and one day (only George R.R. Martin knows, for sure) we may see a battle between The Others and Dany's dragons befitting the name, "A Song of Ice and Fire." Wall Street Journal "“Valar Morghulis” had more momentum than most of this season’s episodes, though it would be hard to top last week’s stunner “Blackwater.” Some choice moments: Brienne’s “two quick deaths,” Tyrion’s confession to Shae, the new visage of Jaqen H’ghar, and the blue, glassy eyes of the white rider. As the army of white walkers faded out and the end credits played, I’ll confess I felt happy Season Two is over, though it does mean a long, tedious wait for season three. I never loved Book Two, “A Clash of Kings,” which served as the primary text for this second season. The book lacked momentum and Season Two often suffered the same pacing problems. In truth, I always felt the show was best when it deviated from the source material (i.e. the stolen dragons plot thread)." Wired "There was no way the Season 2 finale, “Valar Morghulis,” was going to live up to last week’s spectacular “Blackwater,” but it was nonetheless an entertaining episode. The seeds of most of its problems were planted much earlier in the season, and “Valar Morghulis” did a surprisingly good job of wrapping up some of Game of Thrones‘ more troublesome subplots in a satisfying way. But the degree to which Danaerys’ story was stripped of material this week is sure to drive many fans of the books crazy." Hated It So far there have been no negative reviews for Valar Morghulis but if there are, they will be posted here. Which storyline was the most interesting in the Season Finale? Joffrey/Cersei/Margery/Sansa Jon Snow/Knight's Watch/Whitewalkers Targaryen/House of the Undying Jaime Lannister/"2 quick deaths" Robb Stark/Talisa/Catelyn Tyrion Theon Greyjoy Stannis/Melisandre Arya/Jaqen Category:Blog posts